Astral Madness
by slayer2012
Summary: The Triad has sent a new demon after the Prue, Piper and Phoebe, and the Triad uses Prue as their secret weapon against the Charmed Ones after she casts a spell to make her powers stronger. Chapter 5 up now!
1. The Attack

"Astral Madness"  
  
It was a dark night and Phoebe and Piper were looking through the book of shadows for any information on the Triad. They had been looking all day at spell after spell and had still found nothing of use. They were just about to have a break when they heard a noise downstairs.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Phoebe asked Piper.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe Prue got home early from work?" Piper suggested.  
  
All of a sudden, in a flash of orange light, Prue appeared in front of them. She had astral projected into the attic. Astral projecting was Prue's power, along with telekinesis, the power to move objects with her mind.  
  
"Prue!" Phoebe yelled, surprised. "How many times have I told you not to scare us like that!?"  
  
"Sorry" Prue answered "I was attacked by a dragon warlock in the carpark and I came to warn you that I saw him flying in the direction of our house. He could be here any second."  
  
Dragon warlocks were one of the most powerful and feared warlocks. They had the power to fly and breathe fire.  
  
"Maybe that's what we heard downstairs." Piper said nervously.  
  
As if on cue, the warlock crashed through the door of the attic and breathed a ball of fire straight at Piper. She quickly raised her hands and froze time. The fire stopped inches from her face.  
  
"I hate it when they do that!" Piper yelled.  
  
All of a sudden the warlock began fighting through Piper's time freeze. He finally unfroze and flew at Phoebe. He grabbed her around the waist and threw her out the attic window. Phoebe screamed as she fell, but quickly levitated before she hit the ground.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh. Oh my God!" Phoebe yelled, hanging in mid-air.  
  
"Phoebe!" Prue and Piper both yelled at the same time.  
  
"If you hurt Phoebe you are really gonna get a painful vanquishing!" Prue warned him angrily.  
  
All of a sudden the warlock turned in mid air and flew straight at Prue. He tackled her to the ground before she had a chance to do anything to stop him, and he straddled her, pinning her to the ground. He breathed in, preparing to breathe fire at Prue. Just as he began to breathe fire, Phoebe flew in through the window and lunged at the warlock, knocking him off Prue before he had a chance to burn her.  
  
"You're gonna wish you never messed with us." Phoebe taunted as she levitated and performed a roundhouse kick in mid-air, throwing him off balance. She then ran across the room to Prue, where Piper was already helping her up.  
  
"Are you OK?" Phoebe asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine." she answered. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked over Phoebe's shoulder and saw the dragon warlock was already up, flying towards them. With both hands he grabbed Phoebe and threw her across the room into a wall, then turned to Prue. She raised her hand to throw him back, but nothing happened. She had forgotten that she was in her astral body, and while she was in her astral body she could not use her powers. This slip up gave the warlock time to breathe a column of fire right at Prue, too fast for her to avoid. She screamed as the fire hit her, throwing her back with incredible force across the attic. She hit the stand that the Book of Shadows rested on, knocking it over and hitting the ground. Her face and arms were badly burnt, and her clothes singed.  
  
"Prue!" both sisters screamed in alarm. Piper and Phoebe looked on in horror at what had just happened and rushed over to their sister. Prue was unconscious on the ground as Phoebe turned and levitated into the air to attack the warlock, and the warlock flew up to meet her. Now more determined than ever, Phoebe engaged in a fierce, mid-air battle with the warlock. She spun and kicked him violently in the chest, then punched him three times in the face.  
  
"You hurt my sister!" she yelled.  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper yelled. Phoebe turned to look down at her sister, who was holding an athame in her hand. Piper threw the athame up to Phoebe, who caught it easily. She rushed for the warlock and grabbed him, throwing him back down to the ground head-first. She quickly dropped down out of the air on top of him, and raised the athame above her head. She began to swing it down, but he raised an arm to stop the blow, then with incredible strength he threw her back, sending her hurtling into Piper. The two sisters fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Realising that he couldn't keep up this fight against the witches for much longer, the warlock quickly stood up and yelled, "I'll be back witches, and next time you won't be so lucky!"  
  
He turned around and flew out of the window as fast as he could. Piper and Phoebe quickly got up and ran back over to Prue as quickly as they could.  
  
"Oh my God. Leo." Piper was cut off as Prue suddenly disappeared.  
  
Back at the carpark at the back of 415 magazine, Prue sat up quickly and gasped as she returned to her body, which was not hurt from the dragon warlock. A storm had started since she had astral projected to warn her sisters. It was one of the worst storms she had seen for quite some time in San Francisco. She looked up to the sky and noticed the dragon warlock flying high in the sky.  
  
"Oh no you don't" Prue said as she raised her hands and used her power of telekinesis to move the warlock up higher into the storm and quickly thought up a spell.  
  
"Warlock who has traveled here, May lightning strike you down, Never to bring harm again, To anyone in any town"  
  
All of a sudden there was a bright flash as a bolt of lightening struck the warlock in the chest. The warlock screamed and breathed fire as he exploded in a ball of fire.  
  
"One down, thousands more to go" Prue said sarcastically as she unlocked her car and got in. 


	2. The Spell

"Prue we are so glad you are alright. We were both so worried" Piper said as she and Phoebe gave Prue a hug.  
  
"Yeah. Me too." Prue said.  
  
Prue walked into the lounge and sat down on the couch. Her sisters followed and also sat on the couch.  
  
"Too bad that warlock got away though." Phoebe said.  
  
"Actually I cast a little spell when I returned to my body and made him get struck by lightening." Prue said happily.  
  
"Nice work." said Piper. "These demons better watch out because we are getting way better at this spell casting thing."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not really much of a help when I'm astral projecting am I."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Phoebe said, "You were great in there!"  
  
"I could have got us hurt by not stopping him. I mean, look at what happened to me!" Prue said disappointedly.  
  
"Prue" Piper said "It's not your fault you can't use your powers in your astral body."  
  
"No, but someday it could get us into trouble. I just wish I could help out more when I am in my astral body. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."  
  
"Prue wait!" Piper called but Prue wouldn't listen.  
  
She walked upstairs quickly and jumped onto her bed. She lay there thinking and then got up and headed for the attic thinking there might be something in the Book of Shadows to help her powers to grow quicker. She looked for about 20 minutes but couldn't find anything. Disappointed she headed back to her room.  
  
"If The Book of Shadows can't help me" she said to herself "maybe I could make up my own spell. I've been doing pretty well lately."  
  
She closed her bedroom door and began scribbling down some ideas. She finally ended up with a spell that she thought should do the trick. She got some candles out of her draw and set them up in a circle. She lit them, sat in the middle and began to say the spell.  
  
"Here goes." she said.  
  
"Powers above, Powers below, Increase the power that I bestow, Let my power grow five times faster, So soon the demons will call me master"  
  
There was a blinding flash as swirling flashes of light surrounded Prue. The lights twirled around her faster and faster and eventually dissolved into Prue. Prue took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She hoped this spell didn't backfire on her. She and her sisters had become much better at casting their own spells, but sometimes the spells backfire and do something completely different.  
  
"Everything seems the same" Prue observed as she looked around the room.  
  
All of a sudden Phoebe and Piper charged into the room.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Phoebe yelled at Prue.  
  
"What was what?" Prue replied, trying to pull her most innocent face.  
  
"What do you mean what? Those flashes of light and that crashing sound!" Phoebe yelled. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The whole street could have seen it Phoebe thought angrily.  
  
"You've cast a spell haven't you Prue." Said Phoebe.  
  
"No what makes you think that?" Prue said sheepishly.  
  
"Have you not been listening to a word I've been saying? The damn flashes make me think that. God Prue what's up with you?" demanded Phoebe.  
  
"OK. OK" Prue said, finally gave up trying to hide it "I just cast a little spell to speed up my power growth."  
  
"You what?" Piper replied "Don't you remember what happened the last time you tried to increase your power. You made two more of yourself. How do you know this spell won't backfire too?"  
  
"Because this wasn't to increase my power, it was to make it grow faster." Prue answered.  
  
"But." Piper began to answer as Prue cut her off.  
  
"No! I'm not gonna listen to this anymore!" With a wave of her arm, Prue sent Piper and Phoebe flying through the doorway into the hall, then with another wave of her hand slammed and locked the door.  
  
"What the hell was that?! What's wrong with you, Prue!?" Phoebe yelled through the door.  
  
Prue ignored her sisters and listened to the voice inside her head.  
  
"They are all against you Prue. You must use your new powers. Use your new powers to destroy your sisters"  
  
"No.I ca.can't.. do.... that" Prue struggled to take control and get the words out but the influence of the voice was to strong.  
  
"I must destroy my sisters" Prue said absently, as if she wasn't completely there. "I must destroy them and give their powers to the Triad"  
  
"Excellent" The voice inside Prue's head said.  
  
DEEP UNDERGROUND IN THE TRIAD'S LAIR.  
  
"Everything is going according to plan" One of the three Triad members said to a figure standing in the middle of them.  
  
"We have used Prue's new strengthened powers against her. Her inability to understand all of her new powers has gave us the chance to speak to her, to get inside her head and use her as our own weapon against the other two Charmed Ones." Another of the three Triad members informed the big, hulking figure in the middle.  
  
"So" said the Third member "we want you to keep an eye on the Charmed Ones and distract them so they don't have time to figure out what's wrong with Prue. We give you permission to use any force necessary. If you get the chance to kill them yourself then take it. One way or another, the Charmed Ones will not last another week!"  
  
The figure in the middle raised its head for the first time during the whole meeting. His skin was a scaly and green, and on his head were three red, glowing eyes. He was at least seven feet tall and lizard-like in appearance. He wore a jet-black robe with silver symbols covering it. He looked up at the Triad and said one word in his deep growling voice.  
  
"Done" 


	3. Largomythir

As soon as Prue got up that morning she raced up to the attic

As soon as Prue got up that morning she raced up to the attic. She needed a quiet place to try out any new powers that she might have got. She wanted to see if she could now use powers in her astral body. She sat down on one of the old couches in the attic and concentrated. She astral projected herself to a space in the attic about 5 meters away.

"Her goes" she said in her astral body.

She waved her hands in an upward motion and tried to concentrate on levitating her real body, which was now lying in a trance on the couch. She raised her hands a few centimeters and her body went hurling towards the roof.

"Oh my god!" astral Prue said in complete shock. She couldn't believe her powers were working in her astral body. Or that they were so strong! She barely even had to move her hands. With extremely quick reflexes she suspended her body in the air before it crashed into the attic roof. Her body was suspended in mid air when all of a sudden her eyes blinked open. Astral Prue stared in complete shock, as her real body became conscious again.

"That is so cool!" both of her bodies yelled at the same time. 

"I can't believe I can control both body's at the same time now!" Astral Prue said in amazement.

"We always knew this would happen" the real Prue said "remember when I…err…we became an empath and our powers were a few years stronger. I can't believe our powers have already grown that much. Imagine what our powers will be like in a few weeks!"

"I know" Astral Prue answered excitedly.

"And by the way…could you let me down?" Prue asked uneasily, hovering in the air.

"Oh, sure" Astral Prue suddenly disappeared and Prue fell to the couch.

"That's not exactly what I meant!" Prue said.

All of a sudden a portal opened in the attic. It was a bluey-greeny vortex of light twirling inwards on itself. In a flash of light the scaly lizard-like demon jumped out of the vortex.

"What the…!" Prue yelled in shock.

All of a sudden her two sisters came crashing through the attic door.

Piper yelled, "What the hell was…. Oh my god!" 

She quickly raised her hands to freeze time. Everything in the room suddenly froze which left an eerie green glow throughout the attic, and left the vortex half closed and the demon lunging for Prue.

"Alright Prue, spill. What's going on?" demanded Phoebe.

"How would I know. This weird portal just opened up and this creepy looking demon jumped through!" snapped Prue.

"I think it's time for some serious research" Piper said as she headed for the Book of Shadows. She began flicking through pages as her two sisters walked over towards her. 

"Wait!" Phoebe yelled, "go back a page. I think I just saw a picture of that demon!" They turned back a page and studied it closely.

"Yep. Sure is the demon." said Prue 

"Largomythir. A formidable demon with the power to burn people and capture their souls in his enchanted sword, adding to his own power." Piper read off the old, wrinkled page in the book of shadows. "OOOOOK then."

All of a sudden everything unfroze. The demon continued lunging to where Prue was before, but just stumbled when he realized she was no longer there, but over near the Book of Shadows.

"Witchessssssss" He hissed with a snake-like tongue slithering in and out of his mouth.

"Prue we've gotta get out of here now! We have no idea how do vanquish him" Piper said nervously.

"I'm not leaving this attic with him still alive!" Prue yelled heatedly.

"Prue!" Phoebe yelled. "Well if you're gonna fight, we are too!"

"No your not, it's too dangerous" she said, and with a wave of her hand moved them against the wall and held them there with her power. Then she astral projected, leaving her real body to keep holding them there out of danger, while the astral Prue ran right for the demon.

She leaped into the air, holding herself in the air with her own moving powers and began kicking and punching him from in mid-air.

"Since when could she do that?" Phoebe asked "And since when could she control both body's?"

"It's got to be that spell she cast" Piper said determinedly.

__

"Prue. Prue listen to me. You must move your sisters in front of the demon. They are too safe where you are holding them. Don't you want them to pay for never trusting you or your spells? They are all against you Prue" said the ghostly voice of the Triad inside Prue's head.

"They're all against me" Prue said absently. She waved her hands and moved them through the air and held them right in the path of the demon.

"What am I doing!!!" yelled Prue's astral body. "Why the hell would I try to hurt my sisters?"

With a wave of her hand she sent a shockwave rippling through the air. It hit Piper and Phoebe just as the demon was about the attack them, but Prue wasn't prepared for her powers to be this strong. Her sisters went shooting across the attic and into the attic wall, leaving a big crack running up the wall.

"What have I done?" Prue's real body said, she was completely confused at why she would want to hurt her sister. It was like for a few minutes she couldn't control her body. She was just like someone trapped inside her own body, looking through her own eyes, but with no control over her actions. Prue turned her head and saw her astral body fighting with the demon, and ran over to help.

"Hey, Scaly!" Prue yelled from behind the demon.

The demon turned at lightening speed and Prue quickly jumped up in the air, back-flipped and kicked him while still in the air. The two Prue's worked together, moving him into the walls and fighting him. The real Prue moved her hand and sent another shockwave flowing through the air. It hit the demon and sent him flying through the attic window, which was already smashed from yesterday when Phoebe was thrown through. The two Prue's ran over to the window just in time to see the demon open a portal in the ground and fall through it.

"Damn!" said both Prue's "he got away!"

The astral Prue vanished and rejoined Prue's body.


	4. Mark Of The Demon

"Why the hell did you move us in front of that demon Prue

"Why the hell did you move us in front of that demon Prue?" Piper demanded.

"I don't know. It was like I had no control over my actions."

"Do you think this has something to do with the spell?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know. I don't think so. I can't remember properly, but I thought I could hear voices. It's all getting fuzzy now but I'm pretty sure there were voices."

"We didn't hear anything," said Phoebe.

"No they were in my head. But the weird thing is that it didn't effect my astral body. Maybe my astral body can't be effected by whoever is doing this. Or they weren't ready for this to happen. Anyway, I'll be more ready next time."

"No, there's not gonna be a next time" Piper said, "we're gonna find out who's doing this and put a stop to it. Leo!"

Usually when Piper and her sisters yelled out to Leo for help, he was usually somewhere close by. Leo was the Charmed One's Whitelighter. Their guardian angel.

"Leo! Leo!" Prue and Phoebe joined in.

Within seconds, the attic was filled with a blue glow as Leo orbed in. He appeared right in front of the three sisters.

"What's happened?" Leo asked, concerned.

"Have you heard anything about a demon trying to control Prue?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. It's like they're speaking to me in my head and making me think things that I don't want to." Prue informed him.

"Well I'll ask The Elders, but so far I've heard nothing. But they did mention a demon named Largomythir. He's supposed to really powerful. He hasn't been seen for almost two centuries though."

"Let's see if there's anything else on him in the Book of Shadows" said Prue.

They all walked over to where the book was sitting on its stand, open to the page on Largomythir. Piper began reading from where they left off.

"He travels from dimension to dimension using a vortex, opened using the power of his middle eye, spreading evil and chaos throughout the realm."

"I guess that explains why he hasn't been seen for so long." Leo explained, "he's been in another dimension."

"I don't care where he's been. Let's just get to the killing part." Phoebe said.

"Wait, look at this." Piper said, motioning for her sisters to look at the book. "It says that if we can get the demons sword, we can put our own symbol on it, the Triquetra, so the power stored inside the sword will be transferred to us."

"OK" said Prue, "but how do we _get _the sword?"

"First we have to find the demon" Phoebe said, "and I'm betting that he won't be expecting Prue's new boosted powers. They should be even stronger by the time we fight him again."

Phoebe walked over to where the portal had appeared only a few minutes ago.

"So he can open a portal anywhere? Anytime?" Phoebe said in sudden realisation, "For all we know he could open up a portal and get us while we're sleeping!"

"Then we'll have to be ready at all times." Prue said.

Phoebe was standing in the spot where the portal had opened, and suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her temples as she jerked and gasped at the beginning of a vision.

She saw Largomythir. He was standing face down inside some sort of cave. Around him were three figures, evenly spaced in a circle around him. They were all wearing dark, black robes. The scene shifted and she was seeing Largomythir falling from the window of their house. As he fell, a beam shot out of his eye and opened up a portal in the ground. Before he entered the portal, she saw something drop out of his robe and into the bushes. All of a sudden her vision ended and she saw her two sisters and Leo standing in front of her.

"What did you see?" Prue asked her curiously.

"I saw Largomythir. I think he's working for the Triad. I saw him standing in the middle of three figures in dark robes. And from the dark, evil feeling I got from them I'd say they were the Triad."

"Oh my God." Piper said.

"Oh. I almost forgot! I saw Largomythir falling from our window, and he dropped something."

Leo raised his head to the ceiling for a minute, as if listening to something only he could hear.

"I've have to go. They're calling me." He began to orb out when Piper stopped him.

"Not so fast, mister. Don't I get a kiss first?" she asked in a playful voice.

He quickly stopped orbing out long enough to give Piper a kiss.

"OK. Now I really have to go," he said while still in the middle of kissing Piper.

"OK. Don't be long." Piper said as he orbed out fully this time.

Phoebe quickly ran downstairs to the front door. She opened the front door quickly and saw Darryl standing there.

"Darryl!" she said, surprised and a little shocked to see him standing there. "What are you doing here?"

Piper and Prue caught up to Phoebe and stood behind her.

"Hey Darryl!" they both greeted.

"Hey. Can I come in?"

"Sure!" Phoebe answered as she stepped out of the way letting him in. "What's up?"

"I've come to see if you can help me out on a case. There's been body's showing up all over the city. They've all been killed in the same way, only it's not exactly your usual murder."

"What's so strange about it?" Prue asked curiously, not sure if she really wanted to know.

"Each victim has had their eyes cut out, and a symbol carved on their chest."

"Ewww!" Piper said as her two other sisters looked at eachother with disturbed looks on their faces.

"What did the symbol look like" asked Prue.

"This" he said as he handed them a piece of paper with a symbol scribbled on it. It looked like a triangle with a cross in the middle of it, surrounded by a circle.

"Yeah OK. We'll see what we can do Darryl but right now we're kind of busy so…." Phoebe began saying as Darryl cut her off.

"No problem. I'm not in the mood to be talking about demons or warlocks so I'll get going. Call me if you find out anything."

Sure Darryl. Bye" Piper said.

"Yeah. Bye." Darryl said back to the sisters.

As soon as Darryl had drove off the three sisters ran outside to the spot where Phoebe saw the object fall in her vision. She started rummaging through the bushes and saw something silver shine from the sunlight. She reached in and picked it up. As soon as she stood up she felt that familiar twinge in her head as she had another premonition. 

She saw Largomythir again. He was in a dark alley chasing a man. The man appeared to be homeless, as far as Phoebe could tell by what he was wearing. The demon reached out his hand and the man suddenly came to a stop, as if his legs wouldn't work anymore. The demon walked up slowly behind him and grabbed the mans shoulder. He violently spun him around and stared into his eyes. He raised his monstrous, green hand, in which he held a long, shiny sword. He aimed the sword at the mans chest, ripped off his shirt and carved the symbol that Darryl had showed them into the mans bare chest. The man just stood there yelling, unable to move, paralysed by whatever spell the demon had put on him. The demon then raised his other had with his index finger and middle finger pointed out, and lunged them for the mans eyes, tearing them out.

Phoebe moaned in terror as her vision ended. She was shaking when Prue and Piper quickly came up to her. She filled them in on what she had seen.

"I guess it's safe to say we know who's been killing those people." Prue said.

"Yeah. Hey what about that thing in the bushes? Did you find it?" Piper asked.

"Oh yeah!" She opened her hand, which was balled into a fist, and in her palm lay a shiny silver medallion, with the symbol Darryl had shown them on it.

"Do you think this is like the demon's symbol or something?" Piper asked.

"I don't know?" Phoebe said. "We should see if there's anything on this symbol in the Book of Shadows."

"Ok. Let's go" Piper said.

"Hang on. I've gotta get to class." Phoebe said quickly.

"Well call in sick!" Prue said, "you've seen what this demon can do. We have to be ready with the Power of Three in case he attacks again."

"Prue" Phoebe said with a smile on her face, "I think you have enough power for the three of us. But OK, I'll stay just in case"

"Good"

The three sisters headed back into the house.


	5. Scrying

"Why the hell did you move us in front of that demon Prue

Phoebe hung up the phone. "OK. School taken care of. I am ready for some serious demon-busting!"

She walked over to where Piper and Prue were sitting on the couch. They had the Book of Shadows open on the small table in front of them. They were flicking through the book as they were planning what to do the next time Largomythir decided to attack.

"I think we should use astral Prue as bait" Piper said turning to face Phoebe to fill her in on their plan, "so the real Prue can sneak up behind him and use her turbo-wicca powers to kick his ass."

Prue whipped her head around and glared at Piper, "Uh, Hello!? I'm not gonna be used as bait!"

"Well do you have a better plan?" Piper asked her.

"Yes I do actually." she answered. "I think Phoebe should levitate and hide up around the attic roof. That way, when the demon appears Phoebe will have the element of surprise when she attacks."

Phoebe walked over and kneeled down on the other side of the table in front of her two sisters. "I like the way you think Prue." Phoebe said. She was very happy with her new active power and was always happy to use it.

"Yeah, well I still think my plan is better." Piper said.

To settle the argument between her two sisters, Phoebe thought of a way to make both of her sisters happy. "Why don't we mix both plans together. While I'm floating up near the ceiling, astral Prue can distract him while you two can sneak up behind him, and I'll attack him from above!" Phoebe said with a triumphant clap of her hands.

"OK." Her sisters agreed.

Prue was about to get up when she heard voices inside her head again. She suddenly fell back and was sitting on the couch again.

__

"Prue. You mustn't listen to your sisters. They're all against you. They're trying to use you as bait. Can't you see! They don't care what happens to you!"

Piper stopped flipping through the book when she noticed Prue was sitting on the couch staring off into space. "Prue?" she said. "Prue what's wrong?"

Phoebe reached over and shook her shoulder but still she wasn't giving any sign that she knew they were there.

"Piper, I think they're talking to her again." Phoebe said nervously.

"Oh my God! Prue? Prue, listen to me!" she said. She was beginning to panic now. "Prue you have to fight them. Don't let them use you!"

"Come on Prue." Phoebe said, giving her sister another shake.

All of a sudden, Prue sprang up off the couch. "Get away from me!" she said, anger and hurt showing in her voice.

"Prue, calm down." Piper said, trying to sound calm herself.

Piper reached a hand to her and, before she knew it, Prue sent her flying through the room with a wave of her hand.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled. She began running towards Piper when Prue sent her flying into one of the cabinets in the kitchen. Piper and Phoebe both got up and ran out into the living room.

"Where is she?!" Piper yelled.

They heard the door open and turned just in time to see Prue running out onto the street.

"Prue!" They both yelled as they ran towards the door. 

By the time they got outside, Prue was nowhere to be seen.

"How could she have gotten away so fast?" Piper asked Phoebe.

"I don't know"

They turned around and walked back inside.

"Maybe we could try to find her with a scrying spell." Phoebe suggested.

"This is bad Phoebe." Piper said. Phoebe could hear the depression in her voice.

"Don't worry Piper. Everything is gonna be OK," said Phoebe as she put her arm around Piper and began leading her towards the attack.

"How can you say everything is going to be OK!" Piper yelled. She was getting very worried.

"Because" Phoebe answered "we are gonna kick some demon ass! We still have the power of two you know." She put on her cheesiest grin, which always made Piper laugh. 

"OK!" Piper agreed, laughing "No more moping around. We are gonna stop this demon, stop the Triad's mind control and get our sister back!"

"That's my Piper!" Phoebe said playfully. They opened the door to the attic and walked in, shutting it behind them.

"I'll look for anything on the demons symbol in the Book of Shadows. You get the things we need for a scrying spell." Phoebe said has she began flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows.

"OK" Piper agreed. She walked over to an old cupboard in the attic and began pulling out the things they would need. She pulled out a map of San Francisco and a crystal attached to a piece of string. She walked over to a small round table and layed out the map on top of it. "I'm starting the scrying spell. Have you found anything on the symbol?" she asked Phoebe.

As Piper began moving the crystal over different parts of the map, she heard Phoebe walking up behind her. "I've found something. It says the symbol represents the mark of a demonic bounty hunter. An order of demons who are hired by higher powers to do their bidding." Phoebe explained.

"So there are more of them?" Piper asked. 

"Not like Largomythir. At least not that I know of" answered Phoebe. "The Order is made up of demons of different races who have all taken a sacred oath to serve the higher powers, specifically The Source and his allies."

"Great. Just when we thought our problems were big enough, we have a whole order of demonic bounty hunters to deal with." Piper said sarcastically.

"I hear you" Phoebe answered, just as the crystal Piper was holding circled and then landed on a point on the map. 

"We've found her!" Piper said excitedly.

"That was fast" Phoebe said.

"I know!" Piper exclaimed. She was just as surprised as Phoebe. "I was scrying for Prue's power. It must have found her so fast because her power has grown so much."

"So where did it land?" Phoebe asked, looking down at the map where the crystal had landed.

They both looked down and read the location on the map. 

"Golden Gate Park! How did she get there so fast?" Piper asked.

"I have no idea.," said Phoebe, "Maybe it has something to do with her new powers."

"Great. Let's just hope she is still there by the time we get there," said Piper. 

"Yeah. We better hurry. I'll drive," said Phoebe.

With that, they walked to the front door, put on their jackets and headed out to the car.


End file.
